magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Awakening
Awakening is a way for heroes to unlock their 5th skill for completing a series of tasks after reaching orange level. You can do 2 awakening quests at a time, one of which can be a Legendary awakening of for a Legendary Alliance Hero. Hero Group Awakenings These are the Hero Group awakenings that provide a buff to the Heroes of that group. * Natural Poison - Greeneye - Increase Poison Damage * Bullet Time - Baggins - Increase Critical Strike Level * Battle Frenzy - Aurai - Increases Attack Speed * Energy Boost - Emily - Increase Attack Damage and Ability Power of summoned creatures * Horror Story - Crabbie - Increases Magic Penetration * Beast Spirit - Kaiser - Increases Magic Resistance * Kung Fu World - West - Increase Armor Penetration * Single Power - York - Increases Attack Damage * Magic Revival - Merlynn - Increases Magic Lifesteal Rate * Fresh Power - Lufia - Increases Max Health * Power Surge - Watson - Increases Energy Regen Speed * Silver Armor - Uther - Increases Armor * Justified - Bedivere - Increases Dodge and reduces duration of disabling effects. * Solid Gold - Blaine - Lowers Critical Damage received * Electric Effect - Bibo - Increases Initial Energy * Fairy Tale - No Awakening as of yet Neutral Skill Awakenings These are personal awakenings that provide the Hero with a new skill. * [[Holy Smite|'Holy Smite']]' - Ariel' * [[Ghost Power|'Ghost Power']]' - Alma' * [[Ever Tree|'Ever Tree']]' - Candy' * [[Traceless|'Traceless']]' - Charon' * [[Assassinate|'Assassinate']]' - Coco' * [[Delicate Flower|'Delicate Flower']]' - Diaochan' * [[Fire Embrace|'Fire Embrace']]' - Delphos' * [[Extremity Void|'Extremity Void']]' - Edwin' * [[Ultimate Barrage|'Ultimate Barrage']]' - Gearz' * [[Rhine Shield|'Rhine Shield']]' - Gerber' * [[Medusa's Eye|'Medusa's Eye']]' - Gorgana' * [[Molten Fissure|'Molten Fissure']]' - Grunk' * [[Cover Fire|'Cover Fire']]' - Gridlock' * [[Burial|'Burial']]' - Halley' * [[Plutonic Energy|'Plutonic Energy']]' - Hecate' * [[Lucky Shot|'Lucky Shot']]' - Honey' * [[Survival Instinct|'Survival Instinct']]' - Jacob' * [[Dream Beast|'Dream Beast']]' - Jasmine' * [[Total Clearance|'Total Clearance']]' - Jolie' * [[Soul Nirvana|'Soul Nirvana']]' - Karas' * [[Magic Brilliance|'Magic Brilliance']]' - Karna' * [[Utmost Effort|'Utmost Effort']]' - Kong Ming' * [[Gravity Well|'Gravity Well']]' - Krash' * [[Phase Bulwark|'Phase Bulwark']]' - Lee' * [[Jungle Law|'Jungle Law']]' - Leon' * [[Withered Garden|'Withered Garden']]' - Lilith' * [[Rogue Cannon|'Rogue Cannon']]' - Little Red' * [[Energy Wing|'Energy Wing']]' - Lorya' * [[Firework Shoot|'Firework Shoot']]' - Luke' * [[Absolute Guard|'Absolute Guard']]' - Max' * [[Hive Lord|'Hive Lord']]' - Medea' * [[Shatter|'Shatter']]' - Mira' * [[Monkey Magic|'Monkey Magic']]' - Monk Sun' * [[Spirit Snake|'Spirit Snake']]' - Murphy' * [[Gloriously Radiant|'Gloriously Radiant']]' - Muse' * [[Healing Screen|'Healing Screen']]' - Pandarus' * [[Divine Scourge|'Divine Scourge']]' - Patra' * [[Dark Mark|'Dark Mark']]' - Pearl' * [[Deep Freeze|'Deep Freeze']]' - Pulan' * [[Desert Scorpion|'Desert Scorpion']]' - Rams' * [[Iron Aura|'Iron Aura']]' - Rengoku' * [[Bonecrusher|'Bonecrusher']]' - Rek' * [[Christmas Party|'Christmas Party']]' - Robin' * [[Flare Projectile|'Flare Projectile']]' - Ruby' * [[Demon Oath|'Demon Oath']]' - Russel' * [[Saber Master|'Saber Master']]' - Saizo' * [[Perfect Storm|'Perfect Storm']]' - Salman' * [[Time Reversal|'Time Reversal']]' - Sebastian' * [[Fully Charged|'Fully Charged']]' - Seeley' * [[Showdown|'Showdown']]' - Smoke' * [[Extreme Rage|'Extreme Rage']]' - Spar' * [[Piercing Shot|'Piercing Shot']]' - Sue' * [[Psychic Control|'Psychic Control']]' - Tartarus' * [[Pumpkin Feast|'Pumpkin Feast']]' - Thanos' * [[Shadow Form|'Shadow Form']]' - Theresa' * [[Eye Of The Storm|'Eye Of The Storm']]' -Vortex' * [[Afterimage Fist|'Afterimage Fist']]' - Yuan' * [[Magnet Cell|'Magnet Cell']]' - Zoe' * Iron Curtain- Jason * Abyss Frost- Blissa Hero Group Table Category:Awakening Category:Gameplay